Preparation for the war?
by sgholly9
Summary: Summary inside
1. Chapter 1

I thought this story might be fun tell me if you think I should write it or not

I thought this story might be fun tell me if you think I should write it or not.

Percy ends up on an island known as Ogygia and meets Calypso. The gods come to visit and tell him that since he is the most powerful half blood alive he must produce offspring with the most powerful beings (goddesses) so that they would stand more of a chance beating the titans. They have offered him partial immortality, allowing him to age until the day he turns 16. The gods have already gone on mating sprees (excluding the big three) to produce more half bloods and have made them age abnormally fast. How will his friends react? Will they stand a chance against the titans? Is Percy ready to be a father?

**Woman Profiles:**

Calypso: Naiad and daughter of Atlas and Nereus. As Brown hair, brown eyes and snow white skin. Will be released from her prison if she becomes pregnant.

Aphrodite: Goddess of Love. Blond hair and blue eyes. She has control over doves, swans, pomegranates, apples, myrtle, rose and lime trees, clams, scallop shells and pearls.

Athena: Goddess of Wisdom and War. Her children are born from her divine thoughts. Dark Brown hair and grey eyes and has fair skin.

Demeter: Goddess of Grain and Fertility. She has Brown hair and eyes.

Hera: Has only had children with Zeus but agreed that Percy was an exception since she wants a good-looking baby. She is the Goddess of Heaven. She has chocolate brown hair tied with golden ribbons and flowers.

Iris: personification of the rainbow. Iris links gods to humanity. She travels with the speed of wind from one end of the world to the other. White hair White skin and pale clear eyes that reflect any color she's looking at. She has a pair of angel wings on her back.

So tell me if you want to add anyone. NO half bloods please. Also tell me if the story sounds nice, if I should add lemon and other things.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok I'm adding Persephone and Hestia due to request

Ok I'm adding Persephone and Hestia due to request. Chapter one starts out like a recap. And as a reminder Percy is 15.

Chapter one-

"Stay still, you're too weak to rise." A faraway girl's voice said. I opened my eyes; she had almond eyes and caramel-color hair braided over her shoulder. She was…fifteen? Sixteen?

"Who?" I croaked.

"Shhh, brave one. I am Calypso. No harm shall come o you while you're in my care." She said.

I woke up again after what felt like forever. I stood up and walked out of the cave. I noticed the girl…Calypso…standing on the beach. Was she a monster? She trap heroes and kill them? But right now… she's fuckin' gorgeous! Her hair was let down and her white dress appeared transparent. I walked towards her slowly because my dick was hardening. "Where am I?" I asked her.

She turned around, "Ogygia… it's my phantom island. It exists by itself. Time is different here. One year here is only one hour in the world outside."

"Who are you… really?" I hoped she wasn't one of those creepy sorceresses who turn men into pigs.

"I'm Atlas's daughter. I fought for Cronos in the first war. I regret my choice now. I hate him. I only fought because of my father." She said.

She looked in my eyes and said, "I love you Percy… I've loved you since you were born. Your dad has shown me images of you since you were a baby. You've grown in…" she looked at the bulge in my pants. "Many ways. I want you Percy… I want you now."

She kneeled and unzipped my pants. Not that I was in any position to complain, I mean I am a virgin, why would I let this chance slip by?

She stood back up and kissed me. She licked my bottom lip so I parted my lips a bit. Her tongue fought with mine for dominance. We finally came apart, after what felt like years, for air.

xXx Closing the Curtain for privacy xXx

Meanwhile in Mount Olympus

Aphrodite was looking in her mirror at the love scene between Calypso and Percy. Wow he really is huge she thought. The gods are arguing about a plan. This plan would hopefully change the future of the war.

"SILENCE!" shouted Zeus. "I will not have this boy participate in out plot"

"Why not?" complained the goddesses. They glanced at each other and realized they had all been watching Percy's scene and blushed slightly.

"He is Poseidon's son! I will not have my wife and daughters doing him!" boomed Zeus.

Aphrodite walked sexily up to Zeus. "Please."

"Fine… but only because he is the most powerful half blood still alive and we really need more people to do this." Zeus said weakly.

Back on Ogygia

I woke up and looked over. Was this a dream? When I saw Calypso's nude body under the sheet I realized it was real. This must be the greatest day of my life. I felt Calypso move and then sit up. She hugged me.

"Good morning darling." she said.

"Good morning." I replied. I felt something or rather, a presence growing closer and closer. I knew that Calypso felt it too but she didn't seem to mind it.

POOF! Out of thin air Hephaestus arrived. "Hello Percy." He said. He seemed to be very upset. I bring you a message from Mount Olympus, 'Perseus Jackson. You have been chosen to participate in the god's mating frenzy to produce more warriors. If you accept this offer you will be granted immortality if you survive the war and a place among the gods. If you accept please sign here.'" Hephaestus pulled out a scroll and unrolled it. We pulled out a pen from his pocket and handed it to me.

"So?" I grabbed the pen and signed. The scroll disappeared and Iris, Hera, Aphrodite, Hestia, Persephone, Demeter, and Athena appeared. They grinned wickedly and started stripping. I stared in awe. What had I done?? They approached me and Aphrodite said, "Don't worry big boy, this'll be the best boy of you life."


End file.
